Sam Puckett
Samantha ' '"Sam" Puckett (Jennette McCurdy, aged 13-17 years old) is Carly Shay's best friend and in later episodes the ex-girlfriend of Freddie Benson. She co-hosts the show with Carly and handles the sound effect remote control. Sam has an identical twin sister named Melanie. Their mother is Pam Puckett (Jane Lynch). Sam also stated she (and her twin sister, Melanie) were born on a bus and her mother drove off from a gas station and left them. Even though she is a tomboy, prone to aggression, loves pranks, and hates working, she's really a nice girl at heart. It is mentioned in the series that she has been arrested three times. In "iWon't Cancel the Show", Sam gets arrested a fourth time after a man cuts in front of her in a market and she shoved a hot chili dog down his pants, only to find out he was the Mexican ambassador and as a result, she is sentenced to juvie for seven days (this is the only episode where Sam does not appear at all). Sam is also portrayed as gluttonous, with a particular love for meat (i.e. fried chicken, ham, bacon, steak, ribs and pork). One time she went on a meat patch she had at least 7 of them on her arm but still she couldn't resist her meatball. There is a running gag in the show where Sam is prone to say bacon. It was revealed in "iGot a Hot Room" that Sam's speaks fluent Italian and she said she can play a trombone (or at least took 3 years of lessons). She's got many stars on her locker, including Drake Bell, Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, Joe Trohman and Andy Hurley, from Fall Out Boy. Sam loves to dance, as shown in "iWas a Pageant Girl", when she did a dance with her former dance coach for the talent portion. Sam reveals that she has a small crush on Spencer and that was what was keeping her from beating him up after numerous pranks performed on her, Freddie, Carly, Gibby, T-Bo, and an old lady. She has a rabid three-legged cat named "Frothy". Sam has proven to have a musical background. In "iParty with Victorious", it is shown that Sam is a skilled rapper. She occasionally refers to herself as "Momma." In the episode "iWant to Date Freddie" it is stated by Carly that Sam never lies but in the same episode she promised not to tell on Valerie even though she does. Also in "iSaw Him First", the nurse states that she will turn her in and asks her for her name and Sam says Rebecca Berkowitz. Despite her laziness and unhealthy diet, Sam is physically fit and several episodes show her flipping over full grown men or carrying Freddie over her shoulder with ease. She still lives with her mom although she often stays with Carly, as she is dissatisfied with her home life. In the episode "iParty with Victorious", Sam reveals that her father promised his family he would return, but still has not come back since. He is never actually seen or h eard. Sam admits she used to compete in beauty pageants (and came in second in 19 of them) but got suspended for seven years due to her being suspected of "pushing" a candidate, Leann Carter, down a flight of stairs. Sam pushes Carly into doing the pageant when she finds out that Leann is going for her 100th straight win. At the pageant, Sam finds out she can compete because it has been seven and a half years since the ban. For the talent part Sam dances with her old coach and comes out with first place. During the first two seasons, Sam has a colorful, boy-like style, often dressing in cargo-capri pants and sweaters. As the series progressed, she begins to change her style. Most prominent in season 4, where on occasion she wears skinny legged jeans and heels. This shows she is aging and she is showing her girly side. Sam tends to insult any other girl who has a crush on Freddie. Despite having dated boys before, she still shares her first kiss with Freddie. In "iSaved Your Life", she gets upset when she tells Spencer that Freddie got hit by a taco truck (even throwing down the pizza Spencer was holding when he thought she was tricking him so he would let his guard down and she could beat him in their game of "Assassin"), although she proceeds to help herself to a taco (bought from the same taco truck that hit Freddie) afterwards. In "iOMG", it is revealed that she is in love with Freddie, as she kisses him with passion. "iLost My Mind" would feature them finally together continuing "iOMG" when Carly saw Freddie and Sam kissing. In "iLost My Mind" Sam checks herself into a mental hospital because she thinks she is insane for being in love with Freddie. When Carly, Sam, and Freddie had to tape a show of iCarly in the hospital, Carly wanted to get the iCarly fans to see if Sam and Freddie should go out. After the iCarly fans are saying that Sam and Freddie should go out, Freddie then records himself saying that no one has asked how he feels. Sam, of course, thinks this is his chance to get back at her and embarrass her. In the middle of yelling at him, Freddie walks over to her and kisses her. Then in "iDate Sam and Freddie", they kept arguing, while Carly helped them get along, and eventually they would make-up and kiss afterwards. When Sam and Freddie go on their date, they get in an argument again. Carly tries to settle it but she gets frustrated, and tells them maybe they aren't meant to be, leaving the episode a cliff-hanger. In "iCan't Take it", Gibby and Freddie's mom try to break Sam and Freddie up. They didn't break up but they did get in an argument which caused Freddie to think that he should break up with her. But Carly convinces Freddie that Sam would never try to hurt him. Or ruin his chances of getting in NERD camp. Even though before Sam did sabotage his application to be in NERD camp. Freddie and Sam make-up and kiss. In "iLove You", Sam and Freddie try each other's hobbies. Freddie invites Sam to hang out with him at his club "Training Bros". Sam makes Freddie get kicked out by accident. So Sam invites Freddie to see her Uncle Carmine and cousin Chaz in prison. Freddie gets caught with ham in his pants, which causes Carmine and Chaz to get sent away by the police. Sam warns Freddie that they might stab him later on. After that, Sam and Freddie overhear Carly talking to Spencer and Jenna about their relationship. Freddie and Sam feel as if Carly was talking about their relationship. So Sam and Freddie finally come to closure on the past episodes "iKiss", "iOMG" and "iLost my Mind". And they decide that maybe later on if they ever become mature about a relationship, they'll get back together. So they decide to break-up. When Sam gets off the elevator, Freddie tells her that he loves her for the first time. Sam tells him she loves him too, and they kiss. When Freddie sees what time it is, 10:30, Sam suggests they break-up at midnight so they can have an excuse to kiss for the last time. In the last episode of ICarly, iGoodbye, Carly leaves to live in Italy with her dad and she and Sam take a break from their webshow. She now becomes roommates with Cat Valentine, whom she met in iParty with Victorious.